


In The Beginning

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [31]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Abduction, Gen, Isolation, Tron Fanworks Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Flynn did was move Tron over to the new system.</p><p>That was a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For Tron Fanworks Month on Tumblr Week 1 - Angst.

The first thing Tron became aware of as he came back online, was the silence.

 

Once all diagnostics were complete, he reactivated his inputs, and found... darkness. Nothing but black, raw data registered on his steadily widening scans.

 

No other programs.

 

Cautiously, he began moving forward in search of an energy source; he wouldn't run long without one, but neither would this whole Grid, so one had to be around, somewhere.

 

What had happened?

 

He slid down a steep incline, carefully balanced between his boots and arm guards, then staggered to a stop. This rock was different than what he'd encountered before, and not just because it gave off no light; it was significantly denser, _rougher_ , enough so that a previously harmless positional maneuver like sliding had nearly damaged even the more heavily fortified sections of his frame.

 

The grid he'd been patrolling through... had it crashed?

 

… Had the whole  _system_ crashed?

 

Approximately 1.432 millicycles had passed before he found a small energy spring, and sat down to recharge and reassess; the familiar glow of the energy was very reassuring, after the long trek with no other light than his own circuitry. For his entire runtime up to this point, Tron had been surrounded by light; even at the height of the MCP's power-hoarding, there had been at least dim light to be found.

 

Perhaps this was a dead system, now.

 

No, that conclusion was faulty; if it  _was_ a dead system, how could he be here?

 

… And why?

 

He folded his frame in on itself – tucking his knees up close to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs tightly – so he could feel energized code, could feel alive and active circuits again, even if they were just his own.

 

For the first time, he _felt_ the lack of an output for contacting Alan-One without being called for.

 

Tron would later learn that the system hadn't been dead, only  _empty_ , but until then he sat, inputs open, head buried in his knees, back to the only other source of light he'd found, and felt completely, profoundly alone.


End file.
